So far, as methods for reinforcing the joining parts of structural members of a wooden buildings, there have been various methods employed: providing bracings or horizontal braces or mounting clamps or L-shaped metal fittings.
However, in such conventional methods as described above, no sufficient reinforcing effect can be obtained in a case where strong vibrations are loaded by an earthquake, a typhoon or the like, and the structural members tend to be easily disjoined or sustain damage in the joining parts so that wooden buildings sometime may be broken in the joining parts, or in a severe case, such buildings may fall down.
In view of the foregoing, the reinforcing holder against vibrations 61 shown in a perspective view of FIG. 5 has been devised and used in order to sufficiently withstand even strong vibrations caused by an earthquake, a typhoon or the like.
The reinforcing holder against vibrations 61 comprises an L-shaped base member 62 formed by bending a plate formed of high tension steel in the shape of an L and formed with bent and swelled parts 63a and 63b bent inward in intermediate parts of both pieces 62a and 62b, a reinforcing member 64 formed by bending a plate formed of high tension steel and fixedly mounted by welding on a bent corner part 62c of the L-shaped base member 62, and absorbing members 65 formed of shock-absorbing rubber or the like stopped at several locations of the L-shaped base member 62.
According to the above-described arrangement, both strong vertical and horizontal vibrations can be absorbed by the whole L-shaped member 62 and its bent and swelled parts 63a and 63b, and deformation of the L-shaped base member 62 can be removed and the original shape thereof can be restored. Therefore, even if strong vibrations are loaded, a wooden building does not easily break in the joining parts or fall down.
However, the above-described reinforcing holder against vibrations 61 is provided with the L-shaped base member 62 both piece parts of which are intended to join architectural structural members disposed orthogonally for its structural reasons and does not have such a function as to join architectural structural members three-dimensionally.
Further, since the reinforcing member 64 is fixedly mounted by welding on the L-shaped base member 62, and the bent corner part 62c of the L-shaped base member 62 and the bent corner part 64c of the reinforcing member 64 are placed in close contact, the amount of elastic deformation is small and the effect of removing the deformation of the L-shaped base member 62 and restoring the original shape thereof is also insufficient.